worldofkungfufandomcom_fr-20200215-history
Basic Operation
Votre Premier combat #Les monstres sont présents dans de nombreuses régions de WOKF. Vous êtes en sécurité dans les villes #Faites un click gauche sur un monstre pour voir son nom et son lvl. Si le nom d'un monstre apparait en rouge, il peut être trop dangeureux pour vous de l'attaquer avant d'avoir pris quelques lvl. #Faites un double click gauche sur un monstre pour l'attaquer, ou faites un click sur un de vos skills . Votre Premier combat #Les monstres sont présents dans de nombreuses régions de WOKF. Vous êtes en sécurité dans les villes #Faites un click gauche sur un monstre pour voir son nom et son lvl. Si le nom d'un monstre apparait en rouge, il peut être trop dangeureux pour vous de l'attaquer avant d'avoir pris quelques lvl. #Faites un double click gauche sur un monstre pour l'attaquer, ou faites un click sur un de vos skills . Lootez vos victimes thumb|left|30px Les monstres laissent souvent tomber des petits sacs brillant à leur mort. C'est un loot que vous pouvez ramasser. Certains loot peuvent être vendus aux marchands; d'autres peuvent être des objets de quête ou des objets utilisés pour la forge. Vous avez 3 moyens de ramasser un loot: #Vous pouvez le ramasser en fesant un click gauche sur le sac brillant puis en fesant un click gauche sur chaque objet dans la fenetre qui apparait. #Vous pouvez appuyer sur la touche "ù" pour ouvrir le sac et une deuxième fois pour prendre tout ce qui se trouve dans le sac. #La manière la plus simple est d'acheter un ramasse loot à l'item mall qui se chargera de ramasser les objets pour vous. Votre premier achat #Il y a beaucoup de PNJ manchand dans chaque ville qui vendent divers objets comme de l'équipement, de la médecine, etc. #Parler au PNJ et choisir "Echanger" ouvre l'interface d'échange, vous pouvez alors acheter ou vendre des objets. #Passez votre souris sur un objet pour obtenir des informations plus détaillées. #Faites un click droit pour vendre ou acheter un item TIPS: * Ne faites pas de clique droit sur un objet que vous ne voulez pas vendre, sinon vous allez le perdre * Faites attention de bien avoir fermer la fenetre d'échange avant d'essayer d'utiliser un objet. Améliorations des compétences thumb|leftVous pouvez apprendre plus de compétences (skills) quand vous montez au level 5. Vous devez aller voir les 9 maîtres de Taoyuan et leur acheter des Skill Books. Vous pouvez aussi apprendre des compétences de niveau plus élevé auprès des maîtres de Liuhe. #Trouvez le maître de votre classe #Achetez lui les Skill Books. Cela fonctionne comme pour les marchands #FERMEZ l'interface d'achat, et faites un clique droit sur le livre acheté qui se trouve dans votre inventaire pour apprendre la compétence. #Cliquez sur l'icone en forme de livre ou la touche raccourcie "K" pour ouvrir l'interface des compétences, vous pouvez trouver les compétences que vous avez apprises. Glisser les dans votre hotbar à votre convenance. Votre première équipe #Faire un clique gauche sur la personne avec qui vous voulez faire équipe puis, cliquez sur l'icone ">>" à coté du nom du personnage pour ouvrir l'interface d'action entre personnages. #Choisir "Inviter équipe" pour inviter la personne dans votre équipe. #Vous pouvez aussi appuyer sur la lettre "J" de votre clavier pour ouvrir l'interface sociale, sélectionnez équipe et tapez le nom du personnage dans le champ prévu en bas et appuyez sur "Ajout" pour l'inviter. Si la personne avec qui vous voulez faire équipe est dans votre liste d'amis, vous pouvez aussi cliquer sur son nom et faire "Equipe". #Vous pouvez vérifier le statut des membres de l'équipe et utiliser le menu d'équipe pour choisir le mode de distribution des loot. Votre première discution #Vous pouvez parler à n'importe qui dans le jeu. Le champ de chat est en bas à gauche de l'écran. #Ecrivez ce que vous voulez dans le champ de message et pressez la touche entrer pour l'envoyer. #Cliquez sur le bouton en bas à gauche pour sélectionner le channel dans lequel vous voulez parler. #Cliquez sur le bouton "Config" pour paramétrer la fenêtre de chat. Echanger avec d'autres joueurs #Faire un clique gauche sur la personne avec qui vous voulez échanger puis, cliquez sur le bouton ">>" à coté du nom du personnage pour ouvrir l'interface d'action entre personnages. #Choisir "Echanger" pour demande un échange. #Si la personne accepte, l'interface d'échange s'ouvre. #Faites un clique droit sur l'item que vous voulez échanger, ce dernier apparaitra alors dans l'interface d'échange. #Cliquez sur "Echanger" pour bloquer votre échange et attendre que l'autre personne fasse de même. #Cliquez sur "OK" pour confirmer une dernière fois l'échange (même chose pour l'autre personne) et l'échange sera fait. Chose supplémentaire à savoir pour les échanges : - Un n'échange ne peut s'éffectuer si l'autre personne à son inventaire plein, même si il vous échange des items. - La plupart des objets de quête ne peuvent être échanger. - Les objets liés ne peuvent être échanger. Votre première récolte #You need to have a collection tool before you start to collect materials. You can buy a common Wood Tool from the general store in Liuhe. This is a multi-purpose tool made from wood used for collecting materials. As you progress to higher levels, you can find tools made from sturdier materials and they last longer. #Equip your tool and start to collect materials! You can get ore, lumber, or herbs outside of towns. Ore can be found in the rock piles with crystals in them, lumber can be found in certain trees, and herbs gathered from certain plants. #You can use the same tool to collect ore, lumber and herbs. #The casting bar will show you the process. #Your collection reputation will be shown in your reputation interface. Transformation Processing is a required ability if you hope to craft high level items in the World of Kung Fu. Almost every item that you can find can be processed. Some simple items can be processed into better quality items of the same type, such as: 8 Animal Hides can be used to craft 1 piece of Leather. Higher level items, such as a Diamond or a Universe Herb require multiple ingredients to craft. It's a good rule of thumb to Process everything you can! There are Processing Masters for Ore, Lumber, Herbs, Food, and Cloth. High level processed goods are required to make Armor and Weapons too! #Find the Processing Master you need on your map and go to them. #Talk to them, and select "Craft" from the options menu. #Mousing over each item will tell you more details about it. Clicking on one will then display what items you need to process the item you want to craft. Remember, there are Masters for processing different types of goods! #If you have the required items, click "Forge" to process. Processed items are required to make high level weapons, armor, food and medicine. While you can buy some types of items from the various Stores of different towns, high level processed items can only be crafted or possibly dropped by certain monsters. Processed Goods are ALWAYS in demand, so a Processing Craftsman can make a good deal of money selling their items to other players! Some high level Kung Fu Skills require high level processed items to use! Craft Crafting Medicine, Food, Armor, Weaponry, and other items is an extremely useful ability in the World of Kung Fu. By combining items and various herbs, you can create items that will greatly aid you in your adventures! To craft these items find the Armor Sellers for armor, Weapon Sellers for a weapon, general store for food items, or the Apothecary for medicine. #Talk to the NPC, and select "Craft" from the options menu. #Mousing over each type of item will tell you more details about it. Clicking on one will then display what materials you need to craft it. #If you have the required ingredients, click "Forge" to create the item. Votre premier craft You can find Crafting NPCs in almost every town, but the first ones you will encounter will be in Liuhe. There are several Crafting NPCs in the yard; you can choose the one you need. #Click the NPC to open the crafting interface, in which you can see what you can craft and what materials you need. #Choose the item you want to make and click "Forge" if you have enough materials. Votre première forge You can forge your equipment at the Smiths in towns. This adds extra stats to your worn items but does so at the risk of failing. A succesful forging will increase the + number on the item and also add stats of the style you choose. Some forged items can only add HP or MP to while the rest can only Attack Rating or Defense Rating. Items below +4 can be forged without any risk of breaking but after an item reaches +4 you may wish to use a special item that protects your item from breaking during forging or the item will be gone instantly. Once an item becomes to the +4 level it shall assume a 'glow' in-game as the power imbued within it becomes so great it enters the visible spectrum. #Click the NPC and choose "Forge". #Put the weapon or armor you want to forge into the forge field, and choose the attribute you want to add. Tip: Forging will cost you some material and coins, make sure you have enough! The equipment will be better after each successful forging. The max forging level is +20. You can safely forge up to level 4, but after that, make sure you have high forging reputation or a Forging Safety Charm (available from the item mall); otherwise your item may become ruined if you fail a forging attempt! Forging Vouchers can be found on monsters. These can be turned in for all the materials needed to upgrade to a level equal to the voucher number. Forging Voucher 1 is enough materials to make a normal equip +1, 2 is enough to make a +1 turn into +2, 3 turns +2 to +3, and 4 makes +3 to +4. For +5 or anything higher than that vouchers alone won't work, you will need to go out and collect the materials yourself or purchase them from another player in the game or from the Pawnbroker. Comment créer une école #Find the School Manager's location on the map. The first school manager you will encounter is in the city of Liuhe. #Left click on the NPC and choose "Create a School". Remember you can only create a school after you have reached level 20, and it will cost some coins! #Enter the name of your school. #Choose the logo for your school. You can open your school interface to check detailed information about your new school! Now, when you talk to players, you can invite them to join your school. More information on how to build your school and on how to wage school battles will be coming soon! Before to create a school ( it is needed to be in a school) be careful on one point : if you create a school, another school can put your school on ennemi, so he can pk your school all the day and 7 days/7, so after you can't play ( low levels are weak VS high level). You can be killed all the time, lose your reput school and you can do nothing, because, if your school is an ennemy school, this is no valid in the other sied, you can't kill guys of the other school ( pk ) and you have only one thing to do : stop play, and thanks for the money spend. Racourcis clavier (US) Mouvement W: Avancer A: strafe left S: Reculer D: strafe right R: Courir/Marcher Z: S'asseoir en utilisant la compétence Za-zen Insert: auto run Arrow keys: camera movement Targeting ~: go to/pick up nearest loot Tab: change target/nearest target F: target team member Interface F-keys: player assigned hotbar toggle F-key bar 1, 2, 3...0,-, =: player assigned hotbar Alt key with # keys listed above: player assigned hotbar : toggle Alt#-key bar B: open/close backpack C: Character status E: equipment G: school J: social K: kung fu O: skill Q: open/close quest window V: reputation Maps P: toggle onscreen Mini Map NumLock -, +: zoom onscreen map M: regional map N: world map Chat Enter: cursor chat window X: toggle emotes System/Help H: Aide Y: système Home: Ouvrir l'item mall FAQ You're now ready to begin your adventure! The World of Kung Fu FAQ is an evolving document. As more questions get asked, the bigger it will become! Here are some of the most Frequently Asked Questions from the forums and emails. Q: What are the minimum/recommended system requirements for the game? A: Minimum Requirements: OS: Windows98, 2000, ME or XP. CPU: Intel Pentium III 933 or Above. RAM: 256 MB. Space: 2 GB. Video Card: nVidia GeForce2 32M or above, or other same level 3D Speed Card. DirectX: DirectX 9.0c. Other: Support DirectX 8 Sound Card; PC/AC Standard Keyboard; Mouse. Recommended Settings: OS: Windows98, 2000, ME or XP. CPU: Intel Pentium IV 2.8 GHz or Above. RAM: 512MB. Space: 2 GB. Video Card: nVIDIA GeForce FX5600 or Above, ATI Radeon 9550 or above, or other same level 3D Speed Card. DirectX: DirectX 9.0c. Other: Support DirectX 8 Sound Card; PC/AC Standard Keyboard; Mouse. Q: How is the World of Kung Fu a free to play game? Is there a monthly fee? A: World of Kung Fu is free to download and free to play, and will remain that way! There is no monthly fee. There is an item mall in the game that offers useful tools and equipment that will make aspects of the game easier and more fun, and these require the purchase of Gold. That's the only cost in the game, and it's optional! Q: How does the forging system work? A: The forging system is a way to increase the stats and abilities of equipment you own. Any weapon or piece of armor can be forged in many different ways, which allows you to custom tailor your gear to suit your style of play. Items can be safely forged to +4 with no chance of penalty, but after that, you need to have an adequate level of Forging Reputation or some special charms to ensure your success. And be careful! If you fail a forging attempt, it ruins your item beyond repair! It's a good idea to forge many items to get your reputation up, and you can sell them to other players or in the pawn shop. For more detailed information about forging, please see the Forging section earlier on this page. Q: What's the order of the bosses in Heroic Quest? A: 1) Gong Gong 2) Flying Tiger 3) Tangleman 4) Priestess Mantuo 5) Myr the Bandit King 6) Tai Ling the Fox 7) Mustang King 8) Nine Screeches 9) Hermit Crab 10) Medicine-Man of the North 11) Graverobber Bao 12) Graverobber Tan 13) Serpentkin 14) Marble Warrior 15) Jushan Mountain Unchained 16) Zhua Bianfu. Q: Is there a way to increase the size of my inventory? A: Of course! There is an item called "Additional Inventory" that allows you to increase the size of your backpack. It is a rare world drop, but it can be purchased in the Item Mall. There is also a similar item that increases the size of your warehouse, and best of all, there is a magic item that lets you access your warehouse from your backpack! Talk about inventory space! Q: What armor is better, blue or yellow? A: Blue is better. Here is the order of quality for items, from lowest to highest: white, yellow, green, blue and orange. Orange items are EXTREMELY rare because they are very powerful. Q: My weapon is about to break! Where can I repair it? A: Weapons and Armor can be repaired by the Mender in every city. You can find this NPC by looking on your map. Higher level items cost more to repair, so make sure you have enough money! There are also some items you can find or buy in the item mall that allow you to repair your items outside of the cities, even in dungeons and instances! Q: What classes can I choose? A: Bow, Broadsword, Fan, Fist, Hammer/Axe, Hook, Spear, Staff, Sword Category:Game Information Category:Game Concept Category:General